The present invention relates to a dada access method for subscriber location information in a digital mobile communication system.
In general, a network element which stores and controls subscriber location information in a digital mobile communication network is defined with European mobile communication standard format and American standard format.
It is said to be a location register which implements a mobile characteristic control and a service control for providing a digital cellular phone service.
Data that said location register mainly controls is regarded as subscriber location information and data access for subscriber location information should endure the fast response characteristic and a large amount of process.
A system for controlling data, thus subscriber location information defines and embodies the function thereof in accordance with a national format in abroad. However, it demands for a data search, a data addition, and data deletion so as to process a data access with a real time, differently from the prior art in domestic.
The method is regard as a real-time data access method and the present invention is for embodying a data access method for a main memory database which is capable of searching, adding and deleting subscriber location information.
The prior data access method with a real time database technology based on the main memory database is embodied in a digital switching system.
Although this method effectively searches and renews data of a static characteristic, it is not suitable to dynamically changeable data such as subscriber location information.
Accordingly, it demands for a data access method for processing dynamically changeable data in a main memory database.